


Scorpions, Stars, and Strife

by Hellscythe731



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Use of language, first fic, no idea how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellscythe731/pseuds/Hellscythe731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The City of Lights glimmered like stars in the dead of night. A young woman stood on a tall building, amber eyes glinting dangerously as she surveyed the area. The wind rustled her long brown hair, making it shift like a flame before it is doused.</p>
<p>“Chiija, this is the place?” she called, seemingly to no one.</p>
<p>“Yes. This is were are Miraculous holders and their kwami are.”</p>
<p>The girl grinned, revealing pearly whites.</p>
<p>“Perfect.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorpions, Stars, and Strife

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fanfiction. There will be language further into the story, but nothing too bad now. Any questions and suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

The City of Lights glimmered like stars in the dead of night. A young woman stood on a tall building, amber eyes glinting dangerously as she surveyed the area. The wind rustled her long brown hair, making it shift like a flame before it is doused.

“Chiija, this is the place?” she called, seemingly to no one.

“Yes. This is were are Miraculous holders and their kwami are.”

The girl grinned, revealing pearly whites.

“Perfect.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Aright class, this is our new foreign exchange student. Please try to be nice to her.” Miss Bustier said, gesturing to the girl standing beside her. 

“Nice....to meet....you. My name...is...Rillane.” The girl said in very broken French. She blushed at her attempt, the pink lighting her tanned skin. 

Marinette noticed that the girl was very exotic-looking, with dull amber eyes, curly dark-brown hair, and dark skin. Her designer side noted her outfit was flattering.

Rillane walked over to the back of the classroom, her long scarlet skirt swishing around her ankles. She took a seat, and smiled gently at the class, that was still looking at her. She seemed nervous and began to fiddle with the cuff on her wrist. 

“Class, focus,” Miss Bustier chided. “Back to the lesson at hand, The French Revolution.

By the time the end of the day rolled around, Rillane seemed eager to leave. But a blonde ponytail blocked her way. 

The rest of the class tensed as they waited for Chloe to verbally abuse the girl. “So, ‘Rillane’, what’s up with your French? You sound like a child.” 

Marinette watched in anticipated horror as Rillane flinched. She went to comfort the girl, when Rillane stood up suddenly and looked at Chloe, her eyes turning into pools of anger.

“I would think that your appearance would cause you to refrain from comments like that,” Rillane seethed in English. “One who looks like such a mess should not impose on others.” She smiled brightly. “Of course, if your appearance it anything to go by, it would not be wrong of me to assume your intelligence level is remarkably low. Good day!”

And on that, Rillane left the room, muttering under her breath.

“Damn,” Alya said to Marinette and Nino. “My English isn’t the best, but I got the gist of it.”

“Totally,” Nino agreed. “Though I’m not so sure that Chloe understood most of it.”

The three walked out of the school, chattering mildly. The girls parted from Nino, and were on their way back to Marinette's bakery when a scream was heard.

"ALL THOSE TIMES THEY LAUGHED AT ME, CALLING ME A FREAK FOR DREAMING OF A PERFECT WORLD! NOW THEY'RE THE FREAKS!" A shrill voice cried out. Soon after, a figure turned the corner of the street, hovering several feet above it. The figure was a girl, with bright pink skin, bright blonde and violet hair tied up into a pile of curls perched on her head by a star-shaped hair clip, and dark red and blue eyes. She had a ripped dress on, the hem tattered and frayed. "I AM DISTOPIA!" The girl cried wickedly. She waved her hand at a couple, who were still out of fear. They were surrounded by a black fog, and when it dissipated, the couple was transformed into deformed creatures, with horns and claws and beaks.  
Marinette took off, searching for a place to transform. She rocketed into a nearby alley, and, with a flash of pink light, Ladybug was on the scene.

She zipped up to face Distopia. After looking carefully, she assumed that the Akuma was in the hair clip. Ladybug launched herself at the Akuma, hoping to end this quickly. Distopia turned, and slapped Ladybug out of the air. With a crash, the spotted hero fell onto the street.

"BUGS! I HATE BUGS! THEY DON'T BELONG IN MY WORLD!" Distopia went to transform Ladybug, but a figure tackled her before she could conjure up her fog.  
Chat Noir ran up to Ladybug, helping her up off the ground.

"My Lady, are you okay?" He asked, the alarm clear in his voice.

"I'm fine, Chat. But who just attacked the Akuma?" Ladybug stood. The duo heard a cry of pain, and saw a girl with knee-length dark brown hair tied up into a ponytail, holding her arm. She was wearing an amber suit with a dark brown back, with two cuffs shaped like scorpions and a whip on her hip. A black domino mask rested on her face, her eyes covered by her fringe. The girl jumped back, still grasping her arm and wincing when it shifted. "Damn tackle dislocated my arm," she muttered, and bit her lip and closed her eyes in pain as she shoved her arm back into its socket. She opened her eyes and saw Ladybug and Chat Noir staring at her. "Snap out of it! We've got an Akuma to fight!" She snarled at them.  
Ladybug stopped staring first. "She's right. We have to focus." She nodded at Chat, who dipped his head as well. She threw her yo-yo in the air. "LUCKY CHARM!"

A black and red boomerang landed in her hand. She began to form a plan in her head, and then threw the boomerang. Distopia rose, ducked the boomerang, and began to cackle.

"YOU MISSED!" And then the boomerang nailed her in the back of her head. Distopia collapsed in a pile on the floor. The girl ran up to the fallen Akuma, grabbed the hair clip, and tossed it to Ladybug. 

"Take it. You can purify it, right?" Ladybug nodded, and snapped the hair clip in two. The little black butterfly flew up. Ladybug swung her yo-yo, capturing the Akuma. When she opened the yo-yo, the Akuma was just a little white butterfly. 

"Bye-bye, little butterfly," Ladybug said, then threw the fallen boomerang in the air.

"Miraculous Cure!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good job," The girl said, grinning at Ladybug and Chat Noir. "I haven't introduced myself, how rude! My name's Scorpion. Nice to meet you, Ladybug and Chat Noir." Two sharp beeps resounded, and Ladybug knew she was running out of time. Scorpion looked at her cuff. "Well, that's my cue! See you around!"

Scorpion cracked her whip, and swung away.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that's it. Hope you like it. I'll probably update once a week, depending on the reaction of others. Bye!


End file.
